


Noční bouře

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: Při hledání určitých poznámek k některým povídkám jsem narazila na jedny z prvních Junjou Romantica příběhů. Po drobných úpravách jsem se musela o to podělit.(Ještě jsem našla Junjou Terrorist, ale to potřebuje také několik oprav...)





	

Po kontrole, zda je kuchyň opravdu uklizená, vyrazil Misaki s dlouhým zívnutím tichým domem po schodech nahoru. 

"Dobrou noc." houkl ještě na plyšového medvěda sedícího na gauči, než zmizel ve své ložnici. 

Napadlo ho, že by měl Suzuki-sana odnést Usamimu do postele, ale nakone si to rozmyslel. Usagi-san stejně není doma a medvědovi snad jedna noc na gauči neuškodí. 

Unavený Misaki se zavrtal do peřin a zavřel oči. Během chvíle se nechal unést do říše snů, ale ještě než se tak stalo, začalo venku pršet. Zpočátku jemné kapky se do půl hodiny změnily v prudký liják.

 

*-*

 

S hlasitým výkřikem naplněným strachem se Misaki prudce posadil. Trhavě oddhoval, zatímco se vyplašeně rozhlížel po temném pokoji. 

Ve chvíli, kdy místnost ozářil blesk, pochopil, co ho vzbudilo. Netrvalo dlouho a po blesku následoval hrom. 

Misaki opět vyjekl a přehodil přes sebe deku, pod kterou se celý třásl. Neměl rád bouřky. Děsily ho! 

Po dlaším záblesku mu zůstali oči na dveřích. Žil tady dlouho a až příliš moc si zvykl na to, že se během bouřky ukázal Usami, aby ho uklidnil.

"Usagi-san..." šeptl Misaki skoro zoufale. Jakto, že ještě nepřišel...? Vždyť se zjeví s Misakiho prvním výkřikem... 

Misaki se zarazil, když mu to došlo. Jistě, vždyť Usagi-san tu dnes není. Odjel s Aikawou kamsi kvůli práci...

Hlasitý hrom donutil Misakiho schovat se pod dekou ještě víc.

Na dlouho nastalo ticho. V tom tichu se Misaki odvážil vyklouznou z pod deky a u stolu najít mobil. Velice rychle si našel kontakt na Usamiho, ale zaváhal. 

Může mu vůbec v takovou hodinu volat? A navíc, co mu hodlá říct? Drahý lorde Usami, vraťte se domů, jelikož se bojím být sám v bouřce... 

Misaki se otřásl při té myšlence a zase rychle mobil odložil. 

Mohl by zavolat, aby slyšel jeho hlas... To by ho určitě uklidnilo...

"Ne ne ne! Usagi-san by měl pak až příliš otázek a nakonec by vážně přijel." zavrtěl hlavou Misaki. 

Na jednu stranu se mu ta myšlenka líbila, ale na druhou stranu Aikawu stálo spoustu úsilí, než přemluvila Usamiho, aby odjel na jednu noc pryč. 

Misaki sklouzl pohledem na mobil. Ale mohl by mu popřát dobrou noc... "Argh, je ti přes dvacet!" vybuch Misaki. 

Ve stejnou chvíli prořízl tmu blesk následován hlasitým hromem. 

Místo toho, aby Misaki hupl zpátky pod deku, vyběhl z pokoje a v rekordním čase vtrhl Akahikovi do ložnice. Jediným skokem se dostal do postele a zachumlán pod dekou se snažil ignorovat zvuky bouřky, která nabírala na síle. 

Nyní opravdu litoval, že Suzuki-san zůstal na gauči. Neodvážil se však pro něj zajít. 

"Usagi-san..." zašeptal, zatímco se přivinul k polštáři. Příjemně voněl po Usamim stejně jako celá místnost. 

Všechna ta vůně Misakiho uklidňovala. Sice mu chyběla ta obrovská náruč, ale přesto se mu dařilo vytěsnit bouřku z hlavy. 

"Misaki!"

Misaki překvapeně otevřel oči. "Co to...?" Nebyl však sto vstát a zjistit, jestli si to jen vysnil. A vlastně ani nemusel, jelikož během chvíle se ve dveřích zjevila vysoká postava.

"U-Usagi-san..? Co tady..?" vyhrkl překvapeně Misaki. "Vždyť máš být...!" 

"Misaki jsi v pořádku?!" přerušil ho Usami, který se rychle přesunul k posteli. 

"Huh? Co...?" Misaki se vytáhl do sedu, zatímo zmateně pozoroval svého milence. "J-jistě, že jsem v pořádku! Co by se mi asi tady mohlo st-!" zbytek věty mu zůstal v krku, jelikož se uzval další z mnoha hlasitých hromů.

Akihiko ze sebe strhl kabát a poté si zalezl pod deku k Misakimu. "Pojď sem..." Ochránářsky omotal ruce kolem drobného těla, které si k sobě tiskl. "Už jsem u tebe."

Misaki si v ten moment připadal jako děcko, ale tentokrát na to nehodlal upozorňovat, jelikož onu náruč opravdu potřeboval. 

"Neodpověděl jsi... Co tady děláš, když máš práci v..."

"Musel jsem přijet, když jsem se dozvěděl, že tady začala bouřka." řekl prostě Usami. Po těch slovech stáhl oba dolů a přetáhl přes ně deku.

Misaki cítil rudnoucí tváře, když mu došlo, že se Usami ukázal jen kvůli němu. "A-ale tvoje práce..."

"Udělal jsem, co se po mně chtělo..."

Jako nepsané pravidlo v ten moment zašal Akihikovi zvonit mobil.

"... To je Aikawa, že jo?" zamumlal suše Misaki. 

Usami přijal hovor, ale sotva začala Aikawa ječet, kde je a kam se poděl, zaklapl mobil a zahodil ho. "Asi jsem ji při odhodu probudil..." pokrčil rameny.

"Měl by si se vrátit, jinak..."

"Ne. Moje místo je a vždy bude vedle tebe."přerušil ho Usami. Přitom vtiskl Misakimu pusu na čelo. "Ty jsi pro mě mnohem důležitější, než práce."

Rudnoucí tváře se neměli k uklidnění. Misaki se pevněji přivinul k milované osobě. "Idiote... takovou dálku jenom kvůli mně..."

"Právě že kvůli tobě." opravil ho Usami. 

"... Mlč už."

"Oi, Misaki, miluji tě." šeptl Usami a věnoval mu další pusu do vlasů.

"Buď ticho!" vyhrkl Misaki. 

Usami se pousmál, ale jinak nic dalšího nedodal. 

 

*-*

 

"Usagi-san! No ták!" vyhrkl Misaki, zatímco se snažil odtáhnout Usamiho hlavu od svého krku. "Jak je možné, že... takto začíná každé ráno...?!"

"Nestěžuj si... Osatně to ty jsi mi vlezl do postele." prohodil Usami nalepený na jeho zádech.

"Ale to...!" Misaki se kousl do spodního rtu. Nemůže vykřiknout, že se bojí bouřky... Přestože to Akihiko ví a nikdo jiný je neuslyší.

Usamimu se konečně podařilo dostat Misakimu do kalhot, kde se mu začal věnovat. 

"Ah ne! Usagi-san! P-počkej..." sténal s chabou obranou Misaki. "Ne... nedělěj to..."

"Proč ne? Tvoje tělo je opravdu ochotné spolupracovat." šeptl Usami u jeho ucha, než ho jemně skouskl. 

"B-bastarde..! To proto... co děláš...!" zaskučel Misaki. Jeho protesty byly bez odezvy. 

Usami přetočil Misakiho na záda, aniž by se mu přestal věnovat. "Buď k sobě upřímný. Oba víme, že to chceš..." s těmi slovy začal laskat jeho krk.

"SENSEI!!" ozval se hlasitý výkřik a hned na to se rozrazily dveře, ve kterých se zjevila Eri Aikawa. Velice naštvaná, neupravená a naštvaná.

Vyplašený Misaki se pokusil utéct, ale jako obvykle ho Usami nepustil. Milostivě vytáhl ruku z jeho kalhot, ale to bylo vše. Pevně ho k sobě tiskl, zatímco podrážděně pozoroval Aikawu. 

"Dej mi jediný dobrý důvod, proč jsi sakra opustil hotel! A předem tě vyruji, že Takahashi Misaki není dobrý důvod!"

"V tom případě nemám omluvu." pokrčil rameny Usami, který si nevšímal Misakiho, jak se snaží uprchnout. "A teď nás omluv, máme tady ještě práci."

"Tam máš stále práci! Isaka to zařídil, takže teď zvedni tu svou prdel a koukej dělat svou práci!" 

"Ne." A s tím se Usami schoval s Misakim pod peřinou. 

"Tak si ho vem sebou a pohrej si s ním až to všechno skončí. Ale teď už pojďte!" zavrčela Aikawa. Strhla z nich přitom deku.

"Aikawa-san!" vyhrkl nevěříně Misaki, kterému se podařilo svobodit alespoň ústa.

"Neboj se, postarám se o tvou práci." usmála se na něj Aikawa. Ale vzhledem k oné netrpělivosti se nedalo moc mluvit o úsměvu.

Misaki ke svému šoku zjistil, že Usami opravdu vstal, hodil si ho přes rameno a poslušně následoval Aikawu, která volala do kanceláře, aby oznámila jeho nepřítomnost. 

Veškeré Misakiho protesty byly vyvráceny, potlačeny nebo rovnou ignorovány.


End file.
